1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber-tired vehicle running on a dedicated track. More particularly, it relates to a current collecting contact member configured so as to collect electric power by means of sliding contact with a train wire laid near the vehicle track.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a traffic system for running rubber-tired vehicles on a dedicated track has been put into practical use to reduce traffic jams, accidents, and traffic pollution such as noise and exhaust gas.
The vehicle of such a traffic system is supported by four rubber tires and is configured to run on a dedicated track. Three current collecting contact members (collector shoes) are attached to the side surface of the vehicle so as to face three train wires laid near the vehicle track. The vehicle is configured so as to collect electric power from the train wires by bringing the current collecting contact members into sliding contact with the three train wires (For example, refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 3-14883).
FIG. 9 shows one example of a conventional current collecting contact member. A current collecting contact member 40 consists of a contact member body 41 formed by carbon and copper, and is formed so that the width w and the height h thereof are 100 mm each. The contact member body 41 has a lower contact surface 41a and an upper contact surface 41b, which come into contact with the train wire (not shown). When the current collecting contact member 40 is attached to a vehicle (not shown), the current collecting contact member 40 is first arranged so that the lower contact surface 41a faces to the train wire. Since the current collecting contact member 40 comes into sliding contact with the train wire, when operating the vehicle for a long time, the lower contact surface 41a of the current collecting contact member 40 is worn out. When the lower contact surface 41a thereof is worn out to a predetermined depth (for example, 5 mm), the current collecting contact member 40 is turned upside down to cause the upper contact surface 41b to face the train wire. Thereby, one current collecting contact member 40 can be used twice. When the upper contact surface 41b is worn out to the predetermined depth, the current collecting contact member 40 is removed from the vehicle, and is replaced with a new one.
Usually, the above-described current collecting contact member is not worn out rapidly. However, if rainwater enters onto the contact surface contacting with the train wire during rainy weather, the current collecting contact member may be worn out rapidly. If the contact surface contacting with the train wire of the current collecting contact member is worn out rapidly in this manner, the current collecting contact member must be replaced in a period shorter than usual. As a result, there arises a problem of a shortened service life of the current collecting contact member. Moreover, during rainy weather, since the contact surface contacting with the train wire reaches its wear limit and must be replaced during business operation, the business operation may be disrupted.